Baby, don t cry
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: [One shot] Viktor era pésimo consolando a las personas, pero había aprendido la forma de calmar a Yuuri cuando éste lloraba...


_**Capítulo único**_

.

.

.

 ** _Baby, don't cry..._**

El sonido de un ligero chapoteo... de algo semejante a unas suaves palmadas era lo único que se escuchaba, cualquier otro sonido acallado cortesía de la constante unión de labios de la pareja sobre la cama.

Llevaban un movimiento lento. Los dos, uno embistiendo pausada y constantemente, el otro siguiendo cada movimiento ajeno con asombrosa sincronía, con ayuda de sus caderas.

Apenas llevaban los primeros minutos de haber iniciado aquel acto y no tardarían en olvidarse del control y dar rienda suelta a sus más bajas pasiones, como ocurría siempre. Era una especie de acuerdo tácito, cada que Viktor llegaba más tarde de lo usual, Yuuri lo esperaba en la habitación, las luces apagadas, el pelinegro completamente vestido y una nota sobre el buró, escrita en japonés que ponía "Viktor idiota" y que el platinado coleccionaba sin que su esposo lo supiera; podían llamarlo alguna clase de fetiche raro pero, ver el frasco cada vez más lleno de notas encendía algo en el interior del ruso, al recordar todas y cada una de las ocasiones en que Yuuri se había encargado de decirle, así, con un insulto en su idioma natal escrito en un _post-it_ de color, que deseaba una remuneración por su tardanza, y más valía que lo satisfaciera.

La primera vez, Yuuri había bebido un par de copas, impaciente por la tardanza de su, en ese entonces, prometido, y había caído en la tentación de beber más alcohol para relajarse y hacer más llevadero el tiempo de espera. Pero, resultaba que, como era de esperarse, Viktor solo contaba con alcohol ruso, demasiado fuerte para un japonés como lo era Yuuri. El moreno no sintió el golpe del primer trago y se tomó el segundo de tirón antes de que el anterior hiciera efecto, ¿resultado? Un Yuuri Katsuki altamente alcoholizado. Siendo así y estando completamente solo en casa, porque habían llevado a Makkachin a un centro veterinario que además era un hotel exclusivo para animales por un par de días, Yuuri se volvió algo loco. Y todo habría estado bien si solo se hubiese tratado de aquel borracho animado que había seducido violentamente a la persona con la que se casaría en unos pocos meses, sin embargo... bueno, no era lo mismo un Yuuri borracho rodeado de gente que un Yuuri borracho solo, preocupado y por su cuenta.

Viktor llegó tres horas más tarde, casi a la media noche, e inmediatamente llamó a la policía al encontrar un desastre en su sala. No le contestaron hasta que llegó a su habitación, encendió la luz y el alma le volvió al cuerpo al encontrar a Yuuri en la cama sano y...

—¡Apaga la luz! —¿salvo? Viktor balbuceó unas disculpas con el agente que acababa de responder su llamado y cortó, obedeciendo la demanda de Yuuri y acercándose al mismo.

—¿Yuuri...? —Viktor intentó sentarse en el borde de la cama, viéndose empujado, para su sorpresa, y negado a la tarea. Abrió la boca para decir algo más.

—¡Lee la nota! —exigió Yuuri, Viktor parpadeando extrañado—, ¡la nota sobre la cómoda!

—¿Puedo encender la lámpara? —preguntó con suavidad.

—¡No! —chilló Yuuri—, ¡no puedes!

Viktor suspiró, asintió y usó el brillo de su teléfono para leer la nota adhesiva de color amarillo que estaba pegada al libro de tapa negra que Yuuri leía aquel mes.  
Viktor frunció el ceño.

—Está en japonés, Yuuri.

—¡Adivina qué dice! —resopló el mencionado.

Viktor hizo un esfuerzo y creyó reconocer algo.

—¿Mi nombre? —probó suerte.

—Sí —respondió en un murmuro Yuuri—, ¿qué más?

Viktor se frió el cerebro tratando de recordar, sin éxito.

—Que... ¿que me amas mucho?

Yuuri gruñó, inflando las mejillas.

—Lo hago... —aceptó, haciendo sonreír al mayor—, pero ahí dice _baka. Viktoru baka._ Idiota. Viktor idiota.

Nikiforov miró con curiosidad la nota y asintió una vez.

—Ya veo.

—El idiota de Viktor tardó mucho —Yuuri se quejó en tono infantil—, Yuuri lo estuvo esperando por horas y horas...

—Oh, cariño —dijo Viktor, enternecido—, lo lamento tanto...

—No es verdad —negó Yuuri, mientras Viktor dejaba su teléfono y la nota de nuevo sobre el buró y se movía para ir al otro lado de la cama—, no he terminado de hablar —agregó Yuuri con enfado.

Viktor se congeló en su lugar.

—Lo siento.

—Lo lamento, perdón, lo siento —Yuuri intentó una mala imitación de la voz del mayor, divirtiendo al mismo sin proponérselo—, ¡eso es todo lo que Viktor dice últimamente! —bufó el pelinegro—, ¡Viktor siempre está ocupado y Yuuri es comprensivo, pero Viktor solo sigue yéndose y volviendo muy tarde día tras día! —Viktor supo que debía actuar cuando la voz de Yuuri se quebró en la última palabra—. ¡No me toques!

—Yuuri —Viktor no le hizo caso y se sirnió sobre el cuerpo ajeno, pasando sus brazos por debajo y abrazándolo con fuerza—, bebé... no me dijiste nada de cómo te sentías al respecto...

—¡No trates de echarme la culpa y voltear el tablero a tu favor! —protestó Yuuri, enfadado—, ¡no te dije nada porque habrías pensando que era infantil y te habrías reído de mí!, ¡sabes lo mucho que odio ser objeto de burlas!

—No me habría reído, Yuuri —amonestó Viktor, abrazando más fuerte y pegando un poco más el cuerpo de su prometido al propio—, por supuesto que no me habría reído de mi cerdito...

Viktor sintió el cuerpo de Yuuri relajarse ante el apodo y aprovechó aquello para inclinarse y besar los cabellos ajenos, consiguiendo que el japonés cediera aún más.

—¿Puedo ver tu rostro, Yuuri? —preguntó—, ¿me dejas ver a mi lindo príncipe?

Lentamente, Yuuri se giró, sus ojos brillando pese a la oscuridad de la habitación, Viktor notó que tenía los labios entreabiertos, dudando entre si debía o no debía decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y sus mejillas estaban coloreadas.

Viktor pensó que Yuuri era la viva imagen de la perfección. Era su pequeño ser de luz personal, su sol.

—No me mires así —susurró Yuuri, enrojeciendo más cuando la sonrisa resplandeciente en labios de su prometido creció incluso más. Desvió la mirada—, b-basta, Viktor...

—Me detendré si me das un beso —indicó Viktor—, no antes.

Para sorpresa del mayor, Yuuri soltó una suave y cristalina risa tras sus palabras.

—Lo siento —citó el menor—, pero esta noche quiero que seas tú quien me bese —las plateadas cejas se enarcaron—, y quien me haga el amor hasta cansarnos.

Viktor entreabrió los labios, aturdido.

—Duro —sonrió Yuuri, voz íntima e insinuante—, lento en un principio, rápido luego, salvaje al final... —Viktor pudo sentir la oscura mirada bajando por su pecho y volviendo a subir—, en las poses que prefieras —agregó a la par en que subía una de sus manos por el costado del platinado y la detenía en su hombro, apretando—, yo solo deseo... el grande y duro pene de Viktor en mi interior...

Viktor tragó saliva, mordiendo su labio inferior. Su cuerpo ya ardía en deseo, deseo que se reflejaba a la perfección en sus claras orbes y que se había materializado en forma de erección, presionando contra su ropa interior y los pantalones, mismos que le parecían demasiado molestos e innecesarios en ese momento.

—Viktor —Yuuri no se dio por vencido y, relamiendo sus labios, declaró—, por favor... quiero embarazarme de ti...

Viktor cayó fuerte tras esa sencilla declaración. Lanzó toda su ropa lejos, despojó a Yuuri de la propia y apenas lo preparó lo suficiente, usando sólo sus dedos, antes de deslizarse en su interior, en la pose más común de todas; frente a frente. Jadearon en conjunto, mirándose a los ojos y Viktor susurró lo mucho que amaba a Yuuri, Yuuri respondiendo de igual modo, que no podría vivir ya sin el platinado, que lo amaba, lo deseaba y necesitaba que se moviera _ya._ Feliz de obedecer, Viktor empezó a embestir con lentitud y precisión, admirando las facciones de su prometido con cada nuevo golpe, sonriendo orgulloso con el gemido que Yuuri exhaló tan pronto como tocó el punto dulce en su interior.

—V-Viktor —gimió Yuuri, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del contrario y arqueando apenas la espalda—, ah... más... más...

Viktor aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, manteniendo la fuerza de las estocadas, se estremeció cuando Yuuri se contrajo a su alrededor, gimiendo a su vez. Se mantuvo en aquel ritmo por unos minutos, hasta que Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

—Más —repitió—, más fuerte... más rápido...

Riendo por lo bajo, Viktor se soltó un poco la rienda a sí mismo y, deslizando sus manos hasta las caderas del menor, hundió sus dedos en la carne y aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos una vez más, no haciendo lo mismo en el caso de fuerza hasta varios segundos más tarde.

Yuuri exhaló y gimió en muestra de aprobación, retorciéndose de placer cada que Viktor golpeaba "ahí".

—¿Te gusta? —susurró Viktor, inclinándose a rozar sus labios con los de su prometido—, ¿te gusta hasta dónde llega mi polla en tu interior, Yuuri?

—Sí... —Viktor amaba lo honesto y fácil de manejar que era Yuuri mientras tenían sexo—, me gusta... Ahhh... me encanta... M-Más... hah...

—¿Más? —Viktor lamió el labio inferior ajeno, sus movimientos lentos de nuevo, más fuertes que antes—, ¿Yuuri quiere más?

—¡Mucho más! —clamó Yuuri, enganchando una de sus piernas a la cadera ajena y moviéndose para encontrar a Viktor a medio camino, arrancando un gemido de ambas gargantas—, quiero... todo de ti... Vitya...

Viktor suspiró. Solo no podía negarle nada al amor de su vida.

Y allí estaban una vez más, Yuuri vocalizando su placer, las uñas enterradas en los hombros de su ya marido y arqueando la espalda al llegar al climax, apenas teniendo tiempo de sorprenderse de haber acabado antes que Viktor.

Agitados, se miraron a los ojos. Viktor inclinándose a pegar su frente contra la de Yuuri y Yuuri suspirando, riendo con suavidad y elevando la barbilla tras cerrar los ojos, en un intento efectivo de unir sus labios, un contacto cálido, íntimo y correcto.

—Te amo —susurró el platinado al separarse—, te amo, mi Yuuri, te amo, te amo...

Viktor enarcó las cejas cuando los pálidos párpados ajenos se elevaron y marrón rojizo se hallaba cristalizado. Tragó saliva.

—¿Yuuri? —susurró, preocupado—, ¿te lastimé? —besó la nariz ajena—, lo siento...

Otra efímera risita escapó de labios del menor y Viktor se relajó, suspirando.

—No me lastimaste —aseguró Yuuri, pero sus ojos continuaban cristalinos, acuosos.

—No llores, bebé...

—Es que estoy feliz —sonrió tembloroso—, _soy_ feliz, Viktor... y tan pero _tan_ afortunado por tenerte a mi lado...

—Yuuri —suspiró el mencionado—, no tienes idea... la persona más afortunada soy yo...

—Mh hm —negó Yuuri con la cabeza—, yo... soy yo quien nunca será capaz de agradecer lo suficiente. Porque Viktor está aquí, conmigo, aún cuando yo...

—Por favor no digas nada despreciativo hacia ti mismo, amor...

Yuuri contempló a su esposo en silencio, los labios aún entreabiertos solo para juntarlos y asentir, las comisuras elevándose y formando una bonita sonrisa adorable a la par en que los oscuros orbes se ocultan una vez más tras pestañas y párpados.

Suspirando, Viktor besó ambos párpados cerrados y movió los labios a los extremos de aquellos ojos, tomando entre sus labios el par de únicas lágrimas que lograron hacer su camino fuera.

—Abre los ojos, cerdito.

Yuuri así lo hizo.

—No apartes la mirada de mí.

Castaño rojizo brilló, ya no a causa de líquido salado.

Y asintió, dando a entender que nunca lo haría.

Viktor sonrió y, segundos después, rieron juntos.

Esa era su vida, y no podrían encontrarse más satisfechos al respecto.

Tras deslizarse fuera, amarrar y tirar el condón usado al pequeño cesto de basura a un lado y dejarse caer junto a su pareja, Viktor recibió gustoso al dueño de sus quincenas entre sus brazos, rodeándolo protectora y suavemente. Yuuri suspiró y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

—Te amo —murmuró.

—Te amo —correspondió Viktor.

Yuuri cerró los ojos, Viktor los arropó a ambos.

Y se quedó dormido con el cálido cuerpo del amor de su vida pegado al propio.

 _Fin._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _BlAnWhiDe._ 💙💜💦💙💜


End file.
